That Time Of The Month
by xChuuGaEulx
Summary: Oh Ha Ni gets her period and wants to hide it from Seung Jo. Fluffy Romance! One-shot.


_Hi everyone! I'm back with a new story! I thought of this bec_ a _use I was reading the manga Girl Got Game volume one (if you don't know this story, it's about a girl's dad who sends his daughter to a prestigious academy dressed up as a boy to pass on his dream about being in the NBA. While she's there, she meets a boy and falls in love…), and in one part she gets the p-word and has to hide her tampons from her room mate/friend. She also has to deal with getting cramps. So I thought I should change this part of the story up a bit, as a one shot...Playful/Naughty Kiss style! Please let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy!_

 **That Time Of The Month…**

 **Ha Ni's POV**

After college, I continued my beautiful married lifestyle with my handsome hubby, Baek Seun Jo. He's still a little harsh, but I love him anyways. I still have to get comfortable around him, and I sometimes have to hide my girl-ish secrets. Right now, I'm going tell you the story I got my period…

It was the first week of a month ago, when we first graduated from college. I realized that I got my period, and it was really embarrassing. Seung Jo and I have to sleep in the same bed!

I squealed about that, and really wished I didn't have to get my period now.

"I should talk to Mother," I thought.

But I argued with myself about that because I don't want her to tell anyone, and knowing her…

"Come on, Ha Ni, he's your husband!" I argued again.

I knew that, I knew that very well. But something like having your, whisper, whisper- period- is something only women would understand. I gulped and realized I didn't have any sanitary protection items.

I sighed, and got up from my desk and going to bathroom to take a bath to help make a slower blood flow. I enjoyed my bath, and realized that I had to go to the market and buy tampons.

I got dressed, and right when I was going to exit, I heard a voice that I didn't especially want to hear right now.

"Ha Ni-ah! Oh Ha Ni! Where are you going?"

I turned around and saw Seung Jo with a blunt look on his face. He was putting on his shoes, waiting for an answer.

"I was going to go the market," I said.

"Ah. I'm coming with you," He replied.

"No, no, no! You can't. I need to get something - personal, so you just wait here. What were you going to get?" I asked worriedly.

"Hm? Ah, we need more vegetables."

"Alright."

I hurried out of the door while grabbing my jacket. I waved to Seung Jo as he chuckled, taking his shoes off.

When I got to the market, I bought the tampons and some different varieties of vegetables and drove home roughly. I walked up to the gate and rang the bell, as I saw Seung Jo's handsome face through the bell.

"I'll be right there," He said.

"No, just open the gate!"

"It's fine, I'm going to have to help you with the groceries. You know that right?"

I nodded as the door and gate opened. Seung Jo went towards the car. I tried to grab the bag with my... _items_ in it, but he beat me to it.

"I can take that!"

"It's fine," He said, and we went inside.

When we placed the bags on the table, Seung Jo started to put lettuce away while I grabbed the box of tampons and hid them securely, making my way towards the bathroom.

"Hey! Ha Ni-ah! Aren't you going to help me?" Seung Jo asked.

"Soon!" I replied, taking a tampon and inserting it.

Later that night, I realized that I couldn't wear tampons to bed. I wore my pajamas, and prayed that it wouldn't stain.

Seung Jo climbed into bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

Okay, I know, I'm sorry. But who wouldn't be worried if your husband that you just married, doesn't know you have your period and you're too embarrassed to tell him?

Ha Ni, just say it.

A sharp pain hit me, as I realized I was getting cramps. Seung Jo saw me cringe and looked at me with concern painted in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

I nodded and sat up in bed.

The pain was unbearing, as I stood up starting to pace around the room. Seung Jo also stood up with me hurriedly as he wrapped his arms around me.

I can't take it anymore! Ha Ni, he needs to know.

"What's wrong, Oh Ha Ni?" Seung Jo asked.

"I-I, got my p-word," I stuttered, not wanting to say it. "I was too embarrassed to say anything though, and, um, I…"

Seung Jo started laughing slightly as he embraced me. He pulled my face up to his and gently kissed me. His lips were warm as I started to kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck. When we pulled back, he spoke.

"Ha Ni, there's nothing you can't tell me. You need to tell me important things like that alright? I love you Oh Ha Ni."

He pulled me back in the bed and hugged my side.

"I love you, too," I said as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

…And that was my funny story.

~End~

 _Hi! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Please review down below! Talk to you soon!_


End file.
